Waffle Couple Chapter 1
by AnnDerp
Summary: Bella deserts her self from society. Will Antonio be able to pull her out of the darkness and lighten her up?
1. Chapter 1

Hello~!

This is new, taking a break from Vocaloid

Loll, anyhow, I'm writing this at 10 pm, so excuse sloppy mistakes, and I'm going to Edmonton for a week, so no posting! Sorry!

(Belgium X Spain, Hetalia~!)

**I do not own Hetalia.**

(Antonio's ((Spain)) P.O.V)

I never really understood why she went unnoticed.

Bella, (BELGIUM.) had beautiful blond hair, and made ass kicking waffles.

No one really paid any attention to her, but for me, it was impossible not to notice her!

Anyone who ever mentioned her would say she's not the kind of person you would want to hang around, because A. She's boring. Nothing special about her. She was clean, neat, organized, and got great grades. And B. because she was hot tempered.

But the way I saw her, was A. Original. She smelt like chocolate sometimes and vanilla. She was smart, and just generally perfect.

A lot of girls liked me. Like Holland, who was always rubbing up against me, flirting, giving me cookies, Etc. But I preferred Bella's waffles. But I never got any, of course. I was pretty sure she was one of the only girls who didn't blush when she passed me. The one, who blushed, would be me.

One day, we were in cooking class, and preparing simple food, like burgers and fries. I was known for my fries, so I decided I would try and impress Bella. After everyone finished cooking, the teacher asked us to choose a partner to sample each others food with.

I dashed across the room, to Bella. Everyone was choosing other partners, leaving her sitting alone. I got there, and quickly sat down.

"Do you have a partner yet?" I asked, with a smile.

"No." she kept a hard expression.

"Can we be partners?" I kept my smile.

"Okay." She slowly shifted in her seat, slumping down, and pushing her plate towards me. I put mine carefully in front of her.

She looked down at my fries. I watched her carefully.

She put her hand down to try. I bit my lip.

Suddenly, she stopped, and looked at me.

"Are you going to taste my food or stare at me like an idiot?" She said with annoyance in her tone.

I was taken aback by the sharp words that just spit out of her mouth. I just sat there.

"S-sorry." I quickly reached down and grabbed a fry, then shoved it in my mouth. A sudden burst of flavor. The french fry it self, was amazing, fried at just the perfect amount, but the spices she added to it! It was amazing! I quickly, without thinking grabbed a hand full more, and shoved them in my mouth.

"my god these are BRILLIANT." I slumped in my chair, and burped.

Then, suddenly I remembered who I was sitting next to.

I shot up. "Sorry!" but instead of seeing her sitting there looking mad as ever, she was smiling and giggling.

"Oh, that's okay. Glad you liked them." She smiled.

My heart skipped a beat.

So… Do you like it?

Hope you enjoyeddd.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai again~!

No reviews last story xD

But HEY. I love hearing from you guys, you know that right!

So.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

… no pressure.

(**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters YADAYADAYADAAAA)**

It's been a week since I last talked to Bella.

When she laughed, ever since then she's been avoiding me.

I mean, god knows why, its not like I caught her murdering anyone. But I guess someone hearing her laugh could equal the same thing as murdering someone. It depends on how you look at it, I guess.

During art class, the most embarrassing thing happened. We were assigned to sketch a bowl of fruit. I went deep into thought while thinking about Bella and I guess I just

started to sketch her. I got carried away, detailing her face and eyes, her ribbon…

Before I realized it, the teacher called on me to show my work. I froze, while everyone turned around to look at me.

I just sat there to see what would happen. The teacher eventually walked up to my painting and laughed.

"This doesn't look like a fruit bowl to me!" She remarked in front of everybody.

I sat there. Mortified.

"WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS!" shouted some jerk from across the room.

Someone walked up to the painting and looked at it. "Kinda looks like that girl Bella if you ask me!"

My heart stopped. "N-no! why would it be that creep!" the words fired out of my mouth like bullets.

"Antonio, principle's office. Now!" Everyone started a course of "OOH!" and while walking out of the classroom people gave me harsh stares.

(Bella P.O.V)

It was in between classes. I was going through my locker, getting my socials book out of its place. Suddenly, by best friend Alice ran up to me. "Hello sexy! watcha doing tonight?" she nudged me and winked. I laughed. "You shouldn't say that so loud, people will think were lesbians or something." I said while laughing.

"Well what's wrong with being a lesbian?" she remarked. She looked angry.

"Nothing. Sorry if I offended you." I put my math book back.

"so anyhow. You know that guy Antonio?" She was playing with a piece of paper.

**Oh right, **I thought. **The guy who burps. **I giggled. He was kind of cute.

"yeah, I know him.

"Well anyhow, I heard he called you a creep in front of his class." Her voice dropped.

I don't know why, but it felt like just then I had been struck by lightning. I suddenly lost all hope and motivation.

"oh.. okay.." I trailed off, and walked to my class.

As I was walking, the bell rang, and I knew I was late. Still, I took my time.

I was walking past the principle's office. Suddenly, The doorknob started to turn.

Out came Antonio, looking depressed. I stopped.

He looked up at me. "Bella!" he looked surprised. I looked down, and continued to walk.

"wait… hold on!' he ran up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"no… Go away! Don't touch me!" I shouted at him. He put his hand on my face and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

Oh god, was I crying? I put my hands up to my face and wiped the rest away.

"Bella… What I said, I didn't mean." He looked sad and soulful at the same time.

"you called me a creep. How could you not mean that?" I realized I was crying again.

"I didn't want you to find out that I really like you" he said.

I felt shocked. My heart suddenly felt like it was restored.

Bad way to end? Spelling mistake? Terrible story? Should I continue?

REVIEW!

Kthxbai :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello.

I suck at writing.

… But I'm still proud. I did something no one has ever done!

So, I'll take a break from everything here, my twisted life. I'll just write a romance.

… I still feel like I fail as a person.

(RE-EDIT)

**This is important to whoever reads this lame ass story!**

**I am moving this story to my friends account. I will finish it there, and then not write any more stories. But I hope you enjoy hers. This will be my last! **

(Bella's P.O.V)

"So you like me?" I stared at him. Suddenly I felt shocked, so

I looked down. I was moving my foot around on the ground.

"Y-yeah, I do…"

"Seriously?" I had been in this situation before, but it was just to humiliate me. I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Yes, seriously."

"If you're kidding I will kill you."

"Bella… I really, truly, like you, and I want to be your boyfriend. Please?"

I thought about it a bit.

"No."

"No?"

"Let's just be friends. But I'm late for class, so see you later…"

I walked off.

I was blushing. Hard. My heart was racing and I had butterflies in my stomach. I was also shaking! When I walked into my class, everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Bella, your 15 minutes late! Take a seat!" The teacher gestured to a seat in the front.

"Alright, class dismissed!" Everyone stood up and was gathering their books.

"Wait, not you Bella, you stay." Someone giggled in the back.

After everyone left, the teacher sat on her desk.

"Bella, is there something bothering you?" the teacher looked concerned. She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"No, not really, why?" I shuffled my books.

"Well, the other teachers have been talking, and we all have agreed that you look a little less than happy lately. And we were all wondering, well, how do I put this…" the teacher rubbed her forehead.

"Were all worried that, your group of friends isn't big enough, and that maybe you've developed more enemies than, people you actually like…"

"Oh! No. I'm fine, really. If you were talking about what Antonio said, it's fine now." I gathered my books. "Can I leave now?"

The teacher sighed. "Yes, but one more thing Bella. Your grades are high, your records are clean, and so have a little fun."

I paused.

"Thanks. I will."

(Antonio's P.O.V)

She rejected me.

Bella rejected me.

It was math. I couldn't concentrate at all. Why did she reject me?

Why?

I love her. I really do. I need her to be mine and no one else's…

I need her.

But she rejected me. Why? I need to know.

I stood up in the middle of class.

"Antonio, would you like to say something?" the teacher chimed.

"No. Excuse me." I walked out of the room. I went through the hallways. What was her next class? Ah crap, what was it…

I went to the main office. "Hi, can you give me Bella Maes (made up) class schedule please?"

The secretary eyed me suspiciously. "One moment please." She got up, and went through a cabinet. 3 minutes to three! I was running out of time…

The teacher came back. "Here." I scrolled down to the bottom. 2:30… Language. That was on the other side of the school! I groaned. I dashed across the school. At three people started to pour out of the classrooms, which made it difficult.

5 minutes past three. I came into the hallway with the language classroom. Alice was walking out.

"Hey, Alice? Do you know where Bella is?" I kind of begged her.

"She left early. She had a stomach ache or something." She kept walking.

"She went home?" I walked faster to catch up with her pace.

"No. She went to the bowling alley!" she said sarcastically. "Yes. She went home." She was walking faster now.

"well could you at least tell me where she lives?" I pleaded.

"Only for a price." She stopped.

I dug out my wallet. "Sure, I have 50 dollars with me now, I could get you the rest tomorrow…"

She turned around. Her eyes were sad. "No. I want a kiss."

"What?" I was confused.

She leaned in, and kissed me on the lips. Her hand went into my front pocket.

After a couple seconds, she let go. She turned to me, and caressed my cheek.

She then ran away though the hallway.


End file.
